jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmella Andrade
Carmella Andrade Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Carmella Rocío Andrade is a Spanish Australian witch from Allegany County, New York. She comes from No-Maj ancestry as such she's known as the first in her family to attend a wizarding school, the first to go to Ilvermorny, the very first Thunderbird. Quick Info Carmella was born in West Almond during the summer of 2020 to Celyse Mitchell and Gregorio Andrade. Her mother Celyse was a Glamour Model, she was in print ads in magazines and on websites but she's not a household name. She wasn't famous but Celyse always thought she had the potential to start her own fashion empire. Her father Gregorio was a Bouncer/Stunt Man, he worked part time during the day and at night. He could've done more but he liked that his day life and his night life were separate even though it was all work. She was quite possibly the rather unfortunate product of a one night stand, abstinence is foolproof. The resulting newborn was subsequently co-parented by two people who didn't even make an effort to be the family that their child deserved. With her mother Carmella was bombarded by the unrealistic and some might say unattainable standards of beauty ubiquitous in media and countless material possessions. With her father she was exposed to very real and very choreographed violence. Carmella thrived under the odd restrictions of her rather unconventional childhood regardless of the situation either of her parents left her in. It happened the day before her eleventh birthday, she was stuck at her father's place. The crappy apartment above the all night diner next-door to the club he worked at. He wasn't supposed to be working that night, since it was the eve of her birthday and it was his turn to celebrate with her. He needed the money, he explained that. She understood, she hated being in his apartment and if he made more money maybe he could move to a nicer place. Maybe one that didn't have flies, roaches and rats. She discovered her magic when she was ten, she made a snow globe explode out of fear when a roach crawled onto her arm. The following year she started at Ilvermorny after a bit of convincing that needed to be done with her narrow-minded parents. They didn't care for learning anything about wizardry beyond helping her along in her first few years. They literally left her on her own, by the age of fourteen she was fending for herself in the wizarding world. At home, in the muggle world they made sure she was provided for. At least to the best of their abilities. She knew she couldn't rely on them, she had learned to do things for herself a long time ago. Having them finally give her space was the first step towards getting away from them for good. Traits She knows that her resilience is the very best thing about her, she's not extremely confident or so arrogant that she can't fail. She's realistic enough to know that sometimes she's got find a way to get things done that might not be typical and she uses it to her advantage. She thinks that her passive aggressiveness is a major setback, she goes to great lengths to avoid confrontation. She's always trying not to allow the actions or behaviors of others to influence her preferring to appear unfazed by the things that happen around her. She wants to be rich, not the boring kind of safe rich either. She wants to be the kind of wealthy person who is out and about living everyone else's dreams. Doing all those wild and crazy things you can only do when you have a ton of money to throw at any and every problem. Appearance Carmella is slightly below average weight and height. She has her mother's naturally dark, voluminous hair. It used to be a deep brown, very similar to her mother. As soon as she learned the magical charm that could change that her hair began showing streaks of a pale brown color, which transitioned to a dark blonde. A shade that significantly lightens her skin complexion and makes the inherited feature of her father's hazel eyes stand out more. Model: Nicole Gale Anderson Carmella Andrade1.jpg Carmella Andrade2.jpg Carmella Andrade3.jpg Carmella Andrade4.jpg Carmella Andrade5.jpg Carmella Andrade6.jpg Carmella Andrade7.jpg Carmella Andrade8.jpg Carmella Andrade WB1.jpg Carmella Andrade WB3.jpg Carmella Andrade WB5.jpg Carmella Andrade WB7.jpg Personality Carmella is the stereotypical 'dark horse' in human form. She's not always victorious, because no one ever is, when she comes out on top it's usually when it was the least expected. She doesn't ever put all of her cards on the table, she likes for people to assume things about her based on what she's shown them or what they weren't willing to see. She's excellent at bluffing and she loves reading people. She doesn't exactly have much faith in other people, she knows she's the only person she can count on. She's taught herself that no one can disappoint her except for herself. Some might incorrectly say she's got low expectations, that she doesn't aim high on purpose. Nothing stands between her and what she wants. She's got a way of bouncing back from utter devastation that would make a neurosurgeon want to study the way her brain works. Family Mitchell Celyse Andrade (née Mitchell) is a Spanish Australian No-Maj born in 2002. She was born into a semi-successful family with connections in the business world. Her father Henry was part owner of a number of different companies when he was still young and dumb back in Australia. Her mother Imelda had the same type of hardnosed business intellect. Together they started an accounting business and they were finally making the sort of money they wanted. It started Celyse down her materialistic path towards a fashion world of her hopes and dreams. She never had any ambition beyond being beautiful and making the world either want her or want to be like her. Her biggest goal was to be adored. She wanted little girls to be named after her as badly as she wanted men and/or women to try to look just like her. Andrade Gregorio Andrade is a Spanish No-Maj born in 2001. He was born into a less than wealthy family that worked hard for every single cent and made sure nothing they had ever went to waste. Gregorio learned how to appreciate the value of a dollar early in life because of the example set for him by his parents Justina and Gerardo. He was so inspired by their sacrifices he worked not one job but two of them so that he could try to support his small family the way his mother and father had done for him when he was young. He took on both of the jobs he maintains when he was a teenager. He was an extra in a movie before he got into stunts, he worked as a bouncer at underaged clubs before growing up himself and working all-nighters at adult clubs. Relationships Magical abilities Transfiguration Herbology Trivia *Carmella means: "Garden" *Rocío means: "Dew" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake